


Grief

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Fred, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been dating Fred when he died, and now you and George seek comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

Sniffing, you wiped your nose with the hankie that Mrs Weasley had bestowed upon you when she found you crying alone the first time.

Since your boyfriend Fred’s death, you had been staying at The Burrow with the Weasleys. You couldn’t bring yourself to eat your meals with them and prefered to spend your days in your bedroom and your nights on the garden bench outside, quietly crying alone.

“I bet you can see us now, huh, Fred?” you whispered into the cool night air. Everyone else was in bed asleep now, and it was as though the rest of the world had followed suit as you gazed out into the empty garden and all the endless fields beyond it. “I know what you’d be saying. ‘Cheer up already, you just finished school.’” You laughed breathily to yourself and felt more tears stinging the corners of your eyes.

It hurt bitterly to think about how Fred was no longer here.

A sudden sob wracked your body without warning, and you knelt forwards to rest your head on your knees, crying quietly.

“You’re such a shit,” you gasped. “How could you leave us? Your mum won’t even speak your name in the house. That little clock of hers? She glanced at it the other morning and your name was stuck at  _Lost_. I thought she would actually collapse right there.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to us,” you continued, your voice disappearing into the midnight in wisps of ghostly tendrils. “George-” You drew a sharp intake of breath, then said- voice barely a whisper, “Whenever he even sees his own reflection, he breaks just a little bit. When you first died, all I could see in him was you- Fred, I love you  _so much_. But…” You laughed without humour. “I think I love him. George. But- I don’t know if that’s because he reminds me of you or not… We’ve been getting close and I feel like I can’t live without him now. Like how I felt about you…”

Hiding your face in your hands, you let your eyes slip close.

“I’m just so tired,” you mumbled.

“Then let’s get you to bed,” came a soothing voice from the back door. A second later, a warm hand slid over your shoulder to accompany the voice and you recognised it immediately as George.

You looked up wearily and smiled as you gazed into his eyes, hazel flecks where there would be blue in Fred’s.

“Ok,” you murmured, taking his hand and leaning your tired frame against his side as you walked back into the house. He led you up to his room and you both settled comfortably under the covers, yearning for the other’s touch and warmth.


End file.
